Please be Nice to Me !
by Chisa Nagareboshi
Summary: Los asesinos no tienen corazón, por algo son asesinos, pero que pasa cuando el mejor al ser llevado a una trampa, su única clave para arreglar cuentas es la única que le puede volver a enseñar a amar. Por vaor! deneme una oprtunidad pasen y Gracias Rw pls
1. Target

**Aclaraciones: **LOS PERSONAJES DE THE PRINCE OF TENNIS NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A SU RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. HAGOOS ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Notas:

Escrito en 3ra y 1ra persona

_Recuerdos/Flashback _

-Diálogos –

"Pensamientos"

000000000000-Cambio de Escena

_Los asesinos no tienen corazón, por algo son asesinos, pero que pasa cuando el mejor al ser llevado a una trampa, su única clave para arreglar cuentas es la única que le puede volver a enseñar a amar._

_Ella teme sentir algo por la persona, que mato a su novio, y que además la tiene encerrada, pero, quien es en realidad el, que es lo que la llama tanto del que le implora ser de El…_

_El amor, es derramar sangre, sacrificarte, enfrentarte a todo y todos, pero también es pertenecer siempre el uno al otro ¿será posible para ellos dos?._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Target

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ventanales de la oficina, eran la vista perfecta para la ciudad de Tokio, todo era perfecto, desde las plantas que le daban la vida que necesitaba hasta la mobiliaria que la hacía ver nueva y conservadora.

Aunque esa pasividad no llegaba a ser transmitida, al ambiente tenso de sus ocupantes.

-Hm, no me hagas reír Yukimura, no me interesa-dijo un joven pelirrojo alto, con un cuerpo marcado sin ser grotesco, con una elegancia y porte que envidiaría cualquiera. Llevaba un traje gris, con una camisa negra con los primeros dos botones de esta desabrochados dándole un toque sexy y confiado, su rostro era de unas facciones finas, sin dejar de ser varoniles con unos ojos de color dorado que eran cubiertos por unos finos lentes, no por eso restándole ni un poco el atractivo.

-Lo lamentaras Tooyama- dijo el otro hombre una vez que el pelirrojo paso detrás de él dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, este llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y un gazne claro detallando elegancia.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió altanero mientras salía de la oficina, Yukimura, apretó el puño, sonriendo maliciosamente, apresuradamente cerro su laptop la tomo y salió de ahí.

-Aquí esta- dijo Yukimura colocando un sobre, y su laptop encima del escritorio, frente a la silla del hombre que le estaba dando la espalda.

-¿Lograste que firmara?- le pregunto un hombre dándose la vuelta, este sostenía un puro en la mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha un cortador; a pesar de ya conocer su cara no pudo evitar estremecerse por dentro al ver las cicatrices que marcaban gran parte de su rostro del lado izquierdo. Yukimura solo bajo el rostro frustrado.

-Tomare eso como un no, JAJA-la carcajada que soltó fue tan escalofriante, que le causo un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. En el momento en el que se puso de pie, y se colocó detrás de el trato de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Sabes este cortador es el mejor que puede haber, su filo nunca se agota y corta hasta el puro más grueso-mientras decía esto tomaba la mano de Yukimura, y tomaba su dedo, chupándolo como si fuera un puro a punto de ser cortado, colocándolo dentro del cortador, Yukimura cerró sus ojos al momento de escuchar cómo se cerraba el cortador.

-Por lo menos, obtuviste las imágenes, ahora largo!- Yukimura se dio la vuelta frustrado, y molesto, pero no dijo nada, el hombre volvió a su silla fumando su recién cortado puro, tecleo unas cosas en la laptop y después tomo su celular-Habla Sato, te las acabo de mandar…, el dinero ya está en la cuenta que proporcionaste- Colgó su teléfono, y comenzó a reír como un maniaco, mientras fumaba su puro de la manera más relajada.

TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI

Las imagines de un joven pelirrojo con lentes, comenzaron a salir en la pantalla del portátil, con las letras TARGET en grande y rojo.

RING, RING

-Sí… el ¿dinero?... se hará-Contesto un peli verde, al momento en el que apuntaba con el cañón de la pistola al portátil, jalando del gatillo dos veces continuas.

TOC TOC TOC

Su instinto fue apuntar hacia la puerta, sabiendo que nadie entraria era una manía que tenía.-Echizen abre, en lugar de estar apuntando la puerta!-el joven se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla lo primero que recibió en la cara fue una bolsa de papel, asombrándose de que el contenido fueran unas hamburguesas y papas.

Levanto la vista topándose con un joven, moreno de ojos violáceos un poco más alto que el, con una sonrisa, imborrable.-Hazte a un lado no piensas dejarnos pasar?-al oír "dejarnos" noto por primera vez a la joven que acompañaba a su visita.

-Takeshi deja, en paz a Ryoma, y tú no piensas bajar la pistola nunca?-pregunto una chica de pelo castaño, con unos broches rosas del lado izquierdo del cabello, al ojidorado-quita esa mueca de fastidio sabes que no nos iremos somos tus únicos amigos y todo por tu carácter de limón agrio-contesto entrando en el departamento de Ryoma sin autorización y empujando a los hombres de la puerta.

-Que hacen aquí Momoshiro, Ann?-dijo Ryoma resignado a que ese par se quedara-¿Qué?, no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amigo, y futuro padrino de mi hijo?- el aludido solo los miro sorprendidos para después sonreír altaneramente.

-Felicidades, será un placer, mientras no salga como tú Momo- sonrió burlándose del futuro padre

El moreno solo lo vio amenazantemente,-tu…-su esposa se acercó a ellos-tranquilo Takeshi- mada mada dane, senpai- sonrió de lado-y Ryoma, hace cuanto no te bañas-dijo observándolo curiosa, traía el pelo más desordenado de lo normal, y una ligera barba que aunque lo hacía ver sexy, también mayor y más cansado, pero el fuego, y el orgullo permanecían en esos ojos dorados.

TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI

Los tres voltearon hacía el portátil que sonaba-Otro trabajo?-pregunto el ojivioleta-voy al baño -dijo la castaña caminando por el pasillo hacía las habitaciones-Ryoma…, porque no dejas ya esta vida, podrías encontrar una buena chica y tener un bebe y…-Ryoma levanto su mano para detener su pararota de una buena vez.

-mada mada dane senpai, no todos se enamoran de su mejor amiga y acepta lo que eres-dijo refiriéndose a la relación de Ann y el-No pero podrías…, no tiene que pasarte lo mismo que con Miki.

El peli verde, solo lo miro fríamente, Ann salió para romper el ambiente tenso-Bueno y dinos, ¿qué hacías?-Ryoma, solo levanto los hombros, y señalo varios papeles que estaban en el sillón, y la mesa de centro.

La tarde y parte de la noche paso con un Ryoma irritado por el moreno, siendo este regañado por su esposa mientras que el ojidorado seguía analizando a su nuevo objetivo, cuando sus amigos se fueron, porque si jamás lo admitiría enfrente de ellos, pero eran sus mejores amigos, los únicos en realidad que lo querían y aceptaban como era y por lo que era, se sintió un poco vacío, pero tenía que estar preparado ya que mañana tenia trabajo.

Una pelirroja, muy hermosa de cuerpo de encanto, y unos ojos carmín, iba caminando por la calle con café en mano cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Moshi, moshi, si ya estoy por llegar… dónde estás?, jaja ya te vi-dijo colgando el teléfono y levantando la mano para saludar, a un pelirrojo que se encontraba cruzando la calle, los dos esperaron para cruzar la calle, cuando ambos estaba a punto de abrazarse, se escuchó un gran estruendo-Ahhh!-después del grito de la pelirroja, no escucho nada mas solo estiro el brazo para alcanzar al pelirrojo, cuando la obscuridad la consumió.

-Que pasa Ryoma vine tan rápido como pude- Momo observo a su amigo que traía la camisa llena de sangre, y una mirada enardecida que daba miedo.

-¿Qué paso te hirieron?- al ver que él le contesto con una mirada de burla e incredulidad, decidió picarlo un poco mas-Así que me llamaste porque te duele y querías que tu amigo te curara- coloco una mano en la cabeza peli verde- no te apures para eso están los ami…-pero no termino de hablar cuando recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Serás Imbécil Momoshiro- le dijo fríamente. –Idiota me a dolido, si no es eso entonces que quieres-le dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

El peli verde avanzo, hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, haciendo que el pelinegro lo siguiera, se detuvieron en la segunda habitación que estaba cerrada con un candado, al abrirla, Momoshiro se sorprendió haber lo que había en el interior.

-Es… es una… una mujer, y esta herida Ryoma ¿Qué hiciste?- le dijo recelosamente a este.

-Idiota, alguien más tenía el mismo objetivo que yo…-y empezó a relatarle lo sucedido.

_Era un fin de semana demasiado tranquilo las calles no estaban muy transitadas aunque claro también eran muy tempranas horas, Ryoma llevaba ya un rato esperando en su Mastretta MXT plateado, un buen rato, según sus investigaciones, Tooyama no tardaría en aparecer por esa equina del semáforo, para encontrarse con… "Ryusaki Sakuno" pensó este mientras le ponía el silenciador a su pistola, su novia a pesar de andar con uno de los más famosos y millonarios empresarios, y ella ser una de las chefs más reconocidas en todo Tokio, no le gustaban los periodistas razón por la cual no posaba para ninguna foto, aunque eso era relevante, observo el semáforo por el retrovisor que estaba más atrás de donde el se estaciono, al momento en el que el cruzara la calle le dispararía, por la distancia nadie lo vería, sería un tiro imposible para otros pero no para el levanto la vista de su arma, y ahí la vio, la criatura más hermosa que haya visto jamás, era una pelirroja que hasta la misma afrodita envidiaría su cuerpo, pero lo más cautivante eran esos rubís que adornaban la mirada inocente que tenía, y la fragilidad que irradiaba "concéntrate" se dijo. _

_Al voltear al semáforo, lo vio ahí estaba su blanco, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que saludaba a la pelirroja que lo hechizo atravesando la calle al mismo tiempo que el, así… que ella era Ryusaki, pues no importaba saco el brazo apuntando con el arma a Tooyama perfectamente podría evitarla a ella, al momento de disparar otro disparo se escucho, impactando el de el directamente en el pecho del pelirrojo, el otro rozo el brazo de este mismo, y termino atravesando el brazo izquierdo de la pelirroja, dejando a los dos pelirrojos tirados a mitad de la calle._

_Ryoma cerró su ventanilla dispuesto a irse, cuando un sentimiento desconocido que empezó a odiar desde ese momento lo hizo ir por la ojirubi, las personas lo observaron extrañados, al ver que solo la ayudaba a ella pero no dijeron nada, le tomo en brazos, y la puso en el interior de su carro, y así arranco a su casa._

-Y la trajiste porque…-le miro fijamente a Ryoma- te gusto verdad-pregunto divertido.

-Idiota- le contesto fríamente mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta con candado, y encaminándose nuevamente a la sala-No la traje porque, ella podrá ayudarme a averiguar de qué va todo esto- dijo mientras apuntaba con su arma al pasillo de las recamaras-Nadie, se mete con Ryoma Echizen, y sale libre de eso!-finalizo apretando el gatillo.


	2. NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE!

Hola!

Querids lectores y lectoras, les escribo para ofrecerles una gran disculpa por mi ausencia, pero pase por una situación muy difícil y apenas me estoy recuperando tanto físicamente como sentimentalmente, hace unos meses me entere que iba a ser mama, aunque claro sin haberlo planeado, pero no importaba yo era muy feliz pero al poco tiempo… lo perdí, mi salud decayó, tanto física como mentalmente, ya hace 2 meses que mi salud está mejor pero apenas a principios de este mes gracias al apoyo de mi familia, amigos y mi novio, me he sentido con el ánimo para volver a empezar a retomar las actividades que me gustan y que me animan, así que les prometo que ya me voy a poner a trabajar y muy pronto a mas tardar este viernes les tendré el nuevo capítulo y quizá una sorpresa, solo les pido que me tengan paciencia y que no desesperen gracias por todo.

Besos. Chisa Nagareboshi


End file.
